Tech Level
Tech Level Tech Level 1 Stone Age. Also called the Comunal First sign of high sentience. Also comes with abstract Ideas such as the first art. Used to denote that a backward species is sentient, but some humans have brought themselves back to TL1 through war Tech Level 2 Metal Age. Also Called the Civilisation Age. Society is beginning to take shape with complex social structures and the common forms of government start to show. No advanced machines yet but there might be TL3 Artefacts showing up, Homo sapient Clockwork and Sulid Electricity generation. Tech Level 3 Industrial Age. This is the age that readies any species for expansion into their solar system. It also sparks the beginning of consumerism and comes with a lot of political upheaval as education becomes much more necessary for people to do their jobs. We also see the start of data manipulation. Tech Level 4 Information Age. Said to be the shortest of the ages it is also said to be the most important. In most worlds only lasting 200 years or so, on Terra it only lasted 30 years from 1996 till 2026 in there own calendar, but tech overlap with TL 5 started as early as early as 2006. This is the age that information starts to become freely available and open to everyone on a planetary net. A lot of aversion to this age comes from corporations and planetary government that controlled this information before, but once computerisation becomes widespread only totalitarianism can completely silence it. Tech Level 5 Medical Age. This is where the first Transhumanism occurs and man starts to become his own creator. AT TL5 most enhancements are basic, but they are starting to outperform their natural counterparts as everything before was just a poor replacement. This is also where most major illness on any species are dealt with and cancer can be cured. Tech Level 6 Expansion Age. By the end of the Medical Age Most have concurred their own solar system, but that is not what the Expansion Age is about. This is the point where a species has invented its first Faster That Light (FTL) Drive and are ready to leave their own system like they they did their planet in the Industrial Age. Foremost this is Warp and it can take them up to 6 months to reach their nearest star, but some can jump this age and go right to the fold age. At that point they can be contacted and join the Galactic community. They better just hope that the first people they meet are nice. Tech Level 7 Fold Age. It does not take long with the invention of warp for scientist to look for a more economic way of FTL. Fold connects to points in space in a super position which allows a body to exists in to places at once. All you have to do is stay where the other position is and not return to the one you started. This is fold and when species really start to expand. Also all tech from before starts to become more advances in keeping with the law of refinement. Tech Level 8 Terraforming Age. Most systems will have has terraforming projects before this, taking hundreds of years to terraform a world in the Goldilocks Zone (GZ) of their own system. The Terraforming Age begins when a species can do the same process to worlds outside the GZ in a matter of years, not hundreds. Mass ecological technology on inhabited world also removes natural disaster from environmental causes. Tech Level 9 Plasmatic Age. At this point planetary power cost become zero. Stable plasma production on a personal scale means you have mastered force field tech and even micro gravity. At this point Plasmatic weapons become personal and safe. Tech Level 10 High Age. This is the pinnacle of technology. And is the highest any society has achieved in the galaxy in the modern age. Most world and societies that are TL10 are post scarcity and highly restrictive. Most are seen as a Utopia or a Dystopia. Tech Level 11 Post High Age Technological. There is no TL11 Societies, most TL11 is military grade of the big Spacial Conglomerates. Although there may be TL 11 Artefacts in the the knowledge of societies as low as TL6. Tech Level 12 Ancient technological. This is the Technology of the Battlers, Builders, Watchers and the Manipulators. These ancient races true names have disappeared into the abyss of history but they were known to have came long before us, the last the Battlers disparaging only 4 thousand years ago. Their technology was so advanced that it seems almost like magic, any examples of it that still exist can not even be back engineered as the minds of sapiens can not conceive it and can, in some cases, send people into fits just looking at it.